Mas alla de mi imaginacion
by Liz Malfoy Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy después de la guerra esta viviendo una vida totalmente diferente de lo que el imaginaba. En este fic nos meteremos en su mente y veremos como ha llegado a su final feliz


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los Personajes pertenecen a la encantadora J.K Rowling**

 **A excepción de los que salgan de mi imaginación**

 **NO COPIAR**

 **NI SIQUIERA ADAPTAR**

 **Muchas Gracias**

* * *

Hay veces que la vida te sorprende de una manera inexplicable, que tu imaginación no llega a poder armar algo asi. O tal vez sea yo el único que es asi, pase tanto tiempo sumido en oscuridad y mentiras que ver un poco de luz me confunde mi mente demasiado.

Ahora mismo estoy sentado en la mesa de los Weasley con los de la orden, los potter y Weasley compartiendo una tarde festejando el cumpleaños número 16 de Teddy Lupin. Nunca en mi vida pensé estar de esta forma con todos ellos, si me hubieran contado esto en mis años de adolescencia creo que mi reacción seria reír como un idiota frente al que me lo dijo, creer que con las personas que he tenido una enemistad por años ahora compartimos anécdotas y chistes entre nosotros, si es completamente fuera de eje

de igual manera eso no es nada a comparación de que ahora mismo estoy comprometido y esperando un hijo con Hermione Granger la sabelotodo, sangre sucia, dientes de castor y lo mas importante mejor amiga del gran héroe Harry Potter. Es completamente inaceptable como dijo mi padre al enterarse de que comencé a salir con ella me quiso desheredar por semejante actitud que tuve ante todos mis antepasados que sacrificaron tanto para que seamos Los Malfoy la familia de sangre pura mas prestigiosa del mundo mágico y ni hablemos del profeta, aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, recibí cartas de mis ex diciendo que las había traicionado y que porque una Sangre sucia como Granger en vez de ellas, bah me importó mierda su opinión no dejaría a Hermione por ellas nunca, no me quiero poner cursi pero Hermione es el sol que ilumina todo mi ser.

Nunca me olvidaré el dia que me fije en ella, el dia en que cupido ese idiota con pañales que según los padres de Hermione es el dios del amor me tiro con una de sus flechas, patrañas.

Todo comenzó en que ambos trabajamos en el mismo sector del el ministerio de Magia, en ese momento ambos decidimos tener paz entre nosotros y dejar el pasado atrás. Todo iba de maravilla, de a poco entre los dos comenzó una amistad. Al poco tiempo empecé a sentir por Granger algo mas que una simple amistad, deje mi orgullo atrás difícilmente pero la invite una cena, desde ahí confiamos mas el otro hasta que en un accidente aunque no lo considero de esa manera nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Ese dia había llovido mucho, ella se había resbalado y cómo soy un caballero no dejaría que se caiga sobre enfrente mío aunque las cosas no salieron bien yo me caí con ella y después de eso ella se convirtió oficialmente en mi novia y muy pronto la nueva señora Malfoy.

Eso sera una buena anécdota para contársela a Scorpius, porqué asi se llamara mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy Granger aunque a Hermione no le guste tanto, siempre me cuestiona eso

\- De ninguna manera Draco nuestro hijo no se llamara de esa forma, es completamente raro Scorpius

\- Hermione, durante generaciones en mi familia se le ponen a sus hijos nombres de constelaciones. Mis hijos no sera la excepción

Y asi es siempre, pero como dije mi querida futura esposa terminará aceptándolo el encanto Malfoy puede con todo.

\- Draco, Draco

La voz de Hermione saco a Draco de sus pensamientos

\- Perdona Hermione que decías

\- Alguien ha estado mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos. Decía Hermione sentándose al lado de su futuro esposo

\- Solo quería decirte que a Teddy le ha encantado nuestro regalo y que esta listo para cuando regrese a Hogwarts mostrarles a todos su nueva escoba

\- Me alegro de saberlo. Le decía Draco aun estando un poco distraído

\- Draco, te sientes bien?

\- Si cariño, solo que tengo una duda en mi mente.

\- Puedo saber cual es esa duda amor?

Al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su futura esposa Draco decidió decirle que es lo que lo traía tan pensativo

\- Tu crees que yo merezco todo esto, la amistad de tus amigos, a ti y a nuestro hijo?. Draco pasaba su mano por donde la marca tenebrosa estaba. En verdad quería saber que es lo que la castaña pensaba

\- Draco por favor, claro que mereces a todo eres un hombre completamente asombroso. Yo te di esta oportunidad porque de verdad la mereces de tanta oscuridad que había en tu vida tenias derecho de poder sentir que es la paz y la felicidad.

\- Pero Hermione...

\- Nada de peros Malfoy, esta marca es tu pasado. Decía Hermione mientras le tocaba la marca

\- Y este bebe que viene en camino es nuestro futuro, un futuro en donde siempre la paz este presente. Decía Hermione mientras agarraba la mano de Draco y junto a la de ella acariciaban la enorme panza donde estaba su pequeño primogénito

Después de oír las maravillosas palabras de Hermione ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor. Desde entonces Draco ya no pensaría en tales cosas y entendió que todo siempre va mas allá de su imaginación

El fin

* * *

 **N/A: Hola como están, bueno solo quiero decir que este es mi primer One-Shot sobre Harry Potter, ojala les guste. Déjenme su opinión o si hay algún error avísenme. A esto ya lo he publicado también en wattpad (alwaysdragxns) y potterfics (Liz Malfoy Granger)**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **~ Liz**


End file.
